Waiting in the Rain
by Umeko
Summary: Crossover. A chance encounter between Tetsu & Battousai


DISCLAIMER: I do not own PMK or RK

(Crossover, a chance encounter between Tetsu and Battousai on a rainy day.)

Waiting in the Rain

The rain came down suddenly on the Kyoto streets. Pedestrians hurried on their way. Having to particular place to go, a young redhead sought shelter under an overhanging eave. He remembered another rainy day and a face. A stab of painful memory. He was alone with his memory of a not-so-distant past. Then-

"I HATE rainy days!" Ichimura Tetsunosuke ducked under the same shelter. He wrung his sleeves and trousers bottoms the best he could. He was soaked through. "The laundry! And I took so long to remove those bloodstains." He shook himself like a drenched puppy much to the amusement of the taller redhead.

Wait a mo-, Himura Kenshin looked at the kid. Of course, the loud-mouth was the undersized page of the Shinsengumi second-in-command. Unconsciously, he tightened his grip on his sword. The boy seemed younger than Kenshin. On top of that, he was unarmed. Kenshin let his arm fall to his side. It wasn't time for Hitokiri Battousai to appear.

Maybe he could get some info from the little loud-mouth. The Royalist intelligence-gathering isn't that great. He recalled that with a stab of pain. What if they had known? Will he have fallen for her? Unconsciously, he gripped Tomoe's scarf which he wore around his neck.

"Hey! Nice swords! My big brother doesn't like me to have swords, even though a friend my age has a pair." The genki-ness went out of Tetsu like air out of a deflated balloon. "What happened to him?" Kenshin asked. Had this friend fallen to his blade?

"He's still alive, I think," Tetsu answered the unasked question. "Except I don't think he considers me a friend any more." He squished the mud uncomfortably between his toes. "Long story. He's with the Choushu." Small comfort that. Kenshin felt sorry for the kid.

Tetsu studied him carefully. The redhead was slight of built like Okita-san. He had a plaster on his left cheek. A melancholy air clung about him. Kenshin became conscious of the boy's eyes sizing him up. They rested finally on Tomoe's scarf. It was obviously a woman's scarf.

"It's my wife's." The last thing Kenshin wanted was a misunderstanding. He's got his fill of rumors comparing Battousai to one young Shinsengumi captain of the first patrol. They were none too flattering where he was concerned. Sure, their built may be the same, but he is definitely straight even if Okita isn't.

Tetsu's eyes widened with surprise. "You got a wife?! But you're so young. I bet she must be waiting at home with a warm meal for you just like our Ayu-nee used to..."

"She's dead."

"I'm sorry," Tetsu spluttered.

"Well, aren't you going home to your Ayu-nee?" Kenshin's voice grated. He felt helpless. _If only, if only..._

"Ayu-nee was murdered." Tetsu gripped his own shoulders tightly as the memory flooded back. Kenshin cursed himself inside for having taken out his frustration at his own helplessness on a kid, but he did not apologize. It'd be pointless. They stood watching the rain fall. Then Tetsu broke the silence.

"You should be careful. They say there's some psycho killer on the loose in town going by the name Battousai. He killed half the men in the fifth patrol the other night. What's this town coming to? My brother nags me to be careful when out..."

"So, what does he do?"

"Tatsu-nii? He's just a treasurer for the Shinsengumi. You know, balance accounts, keeping books, boring stuff." Tetsu pulled a face. "I want to be a great swordsman, but I'm only a page. I do manage to get a few kendo lessons. Mostly they end up wiping the floor with me." He thoughtfully touched a sore spot on his head. "That crack Okita-san gave me sure hurts and I was wearing full armor then!"

Kenshin looked up at the sky. Raindrops were still falling. The boy has yet to lose his innocence, or has he? Kenshin shrugged. He was a loner by nature. Company made him uncomfortable at times. _A warm smile, the scent of white plums, cozy nights in a mountain shack..._ "So, have you considered what you'd do if you got selected to one of the patrols?"

Tetsu shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. My papa wanted me to grow up to be a Peacemaker. But to do that, I've got to become a better swordsman." He looked at the clouds. "Saya told me to stay as I am inside, even if I become stronger. I know I cannot kill people the way Okita-san and the others have to do, sometimes. I can only draw my sword to protect- Man! What's with me today? Demon Hijitaka will be expecting me with his afternoon tea and here I am chatting with a total stranger!" Tetsu ran out into the still-pouring rain.

"My name's Ichimura Tetsunosuke!" Tetsu yelled over his shoulder. "What's yours?"

"Himura Kenshin." Kenshin answered despite himself. _Drawing a sword to protect...A peace maker...An interesting idea._ But first is the Restoration with all its bloodshed. And Battousai will have to be a part of it. Afterwards, maybe...Kenshin watched as the rain fell.


End file.
